deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Chase Young
Chase Young was a renegade Xiaolin monk turned evil in exchange for superhuman strength and immortality. Chase was once a former Xiaolin Warrior and a near-Xiaolin Dragon until Hannibal Roy Bean came along. Chase served as a continuously impending villain to the Xiaolin monks. At one time, Chase was on the side of good; however, Hannibal Roy Bean told him that he could only achieve his destiny as the greatest warrior of all time on the Heylin side. Hannibal showed a fake hologram to Chase of his former best friend,Master Monk Guan saying he would soon destroy Chase. He was convinced to drink the Lao Mang Lone Soup, which ended up costing him his soul and gave him eternal youth as well as the ability to transform into a lizard at will. The main ingredient in the soup is dragons. But Chase, so overwhelmed by his new power, betrayed Hannibal Bean and sealed him in the Ying-Yang World for many years. Chase has lived for so long that he has been around the world. Wherever he went, he defeated great warriors. Whenever he defeats a warrior, Chase takes control of their chi and their physical form, transforming them into a legion of "Jungle Cats". The Jungle Cats were lions, tigers, and panthers, but on Chase's command, retake their human form, or other forms such as birds. Chase can give these animal minions any command by simply snapping his fingers. Chase is a very proud, narcissistic character, holding his fighting skills in high regard. He deems most other characters as below himself, showing no respect or even acknowledgement of their abilities (with the potential exception of Hannibal Roy Bean). Battle vs Dante (Classic) (by Wassboss) Dante is walking though a wooded area looking around for any demons. Suddenly he finds a strange looking object in a clearing. He gose over to it and sees it is a diamond shaped necklace hanging off a tree. Dante hears something and turns just as chase young kicks him down. Chase grabs the object. “Ah the eye of dashi” he says “I have found it”. Dante meanwhile gets up, pulls out his submachine gun and fires at chase. However chase is expecting it and simply dodges out of the way. He then returns fire with the eye of dashi sending lightning bolt after lightning bolt at dante. Dante narrowly avoids the projectiles and leaps behind a rock. Chase satisfied dante is gone begins to walk away. But dante is not finished yet. He pops up and pulls the trigger but the gun is out of bullets. Dante, angry now, pulls out some darts and throws them at chase. Chase waits till the last second then easily dodges them. “Ha” he says “let me show you how it’s done”. He then whips out the sword of the storm and conjures up a massive wind tunnel and fires it at dante. Caught off guard dante is almost blown away by the powerful winds but manages to stick his scythe into the ground keeping him in place. Chase then stops the wind and charges at dante swinging the sword of the storm at him. However dante blocks it with the scythe and they begin to duel. “Ready to give up yet” chase says. “No” says dante “I would rather die than give up”. Mustering up his strength dante manages to pull the sword out of chases hands disarming chase. Dante then proceeds to slash at chase but chase nimbly dodges them all laughing. “Now that’s cheating chase says “Here let’s make it even”. He pulls out the lasso boa boa and pulls the scythe out of dante’s hands. Tossing them into a bush he smiles “That’s better” he says and punches dante in the face. He then kicks him in the stomach and then starts savagely punching dante. Dante is too hurt to fight back as chase deals him a vicious upper cut to the chin knocking him down. Chase walks over to him ready to finish him off but dante suddenly whips out a dagger and slices chase in the hand. Chase stumbles back clutching his wrist. “So the cat has claws dose he” says chase sarcastically “Well so do I” and quickly puts on the fist of tebigong and punches Dante straight in the face sending him crashing down to the floor. “Ready to die yet” chase whispers in dante’s ear. “No” says dante “but you are” as he thrusts his dagger into chases chest. Chase steps backwards clutching his chest. He then looks at dante and says “Well i guess you won” and with that he collapses. Dante gets up and looks at chase’s body before walking away. Winner Dante Expert's Opinion Dante’s weapons were more lethal than chase’s. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Shape Shifters Category:Asian Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Television Warriors